Welcome To My Life
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Maya's father is in the US Army, and was placed in London. He's being transferred to Japan. Maya leaves her friend Serena in London  for awhile , while she takes on the liberty of meeting the Host Club and becoming their official chef. OCXKaoru OCXHikaru
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** This will most likely be my most updated story from here on out, until it's finished. :) I've been in an extreme Ouran craze lately. I hope you guys enjoy this story! Any suggestions or anything would be most appreciated. R&R please? I love you guys 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of the characters, except for Maya, Logan, Serena, Aiko, and Hazuki.

* * *

><p>For most people, it would be just another rainy day in London, but for me, this was the tragic end of my life. Well, it felt like it. I was moving to Japan for crying out loud. I didn't feel prepared to move. I didn't want to leave London. This was my home, and it always would be.<p>

"Do you really have to move?" Serena hugged me for dear life. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was going to suffocate, but I didn't want to move. This could be our last hug.

"I'm sorry, Serena..." I was close to crying; I really didn't want to move. Ok, I lied. I was actually balling my eyes out, and so was Serena. I didn't have the choice on whether I wanted to move. My dad was getting stationed over in Japan for the US Army.

"Maya, it's time to go," my dad patted me on the shoulder, and I mentally screamed. My heart was being torn out of my chest. "The plane's about to leave, Honey, I'm sorry."

"Dad," I looked at him, "Can I have a moment alone with Serena?"

My dad nodded and went over to to the ticket-taker person while I sniffed and looked at Serena. This wasn't forever, right?

"I'm going to come to Japan, and I'm going to bloody kidnap you, ok?" Serena wiped her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. She forced a smile and waved to me as I was leaving, but I knew that the second I turned around, she started to ball her eyes out even more.

Now, as I stand here, in one of the many Japan airports, my dad and I were about to go to one of his friend's houses. I don't know how he had so many friends, and I felt awkward for imposing on a person that I personally didn't even know. My dad wouldn't even be there most of the time.

"Hazuki!" my dad walked over and hugged a woman with long red hair; she looked very proper and sophisticated. Oh, this should be such a lovely visit. Do you notice my sarcasm?

"Oh, this must be your daughter," she looked me up and down, and seemed to take a lovely interest in my Avenged Sevenfold shirt and skinny jeans; she looked appalled, "She looks so lovely."

"You don't have to lie to me," I glared for a moment, "It's not polite. I know you don't like the way I dress just by how you looked at me."

"Maya!" My dad scolded and tapped me on the back of the head.

I sighed and extended my hand for the lady to shake, and she did. "I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am. My name is Maya , what would yours be?"

"Shimizu Hazuki," she stared me down evilly. I could have sworn she was doing evil things to me in her head.

"Mommy," my eyes grew wide when I saw a little girl pull on the side of Hazuki's very revealing dress, "Can I have ice cream?"

"In a minute, sweetie," Hazuki smiled, "Ah, Logan, this is my daughter, Aiko. Aiko, say hello to our guests."

"Hi," she shyly waved to my dad, and when she stared at me, she smiled in the most evil way any person could ever imagine. I'm not joking. I was scared. I can't stand those horror movies with the demented little children; they give me nightmares.

We drove in a limo to the house I was supposed to live in during my visit to Japan. I'm sure we would be moving again one day in a few years, but until then, I had to stay here. I was really not looking forward to this. I could already tell it was going to be hell. I missed my friends back in London.

We approached the house, and I was actually really surprised to see what it looked like. It was really nice, the first nice thing I've seen since I've gotten here. The house looked just like a traditional Japanese home, with the white walls with the brown-looking border and the pointed roof. It even had a pond! It was amazing. I got out of the limo, thanking the driver for opening my door, and pushed my hair out of my face as the wind blew it. I really liked it.

"This is your home?" the look on my face had to be classical.

"Well, duh!" Aiko threw her hands up in the air all dramatically, "Where do you think my mother and I live? In a dump?"

"I've never been here before, so how was I supposed to know?" I questioned.

My dad laughed and put his hand on my shoulder, "Yep, Maya, this is where you will be staying. I want you to be nice to everybody, ok? You're a guest in their home. Be polite."

I pouted and looked up at him, "I want to stay with you."

He patted me on the head and smiled, "I know you do, and my time is almost up in the military. Before you know it, we can move back to the states and live like normal Americans."

"I want to go back to London," I sighed, "I miss my friends there."

I could tell my dad was homesick just as much as I was, and he didn't like the fact that he was stationed elsewhere. It was bloody ridiculous how often he seemed to be moved somewhere else. Before I was born, he was in Korea.

"Might as well get used to it, because from today on, you're going to be my onee-chama, ok?" Aiko smiled at me with that same look in her eye from earlier - the kind that freaks me out.

I smiled back nervously, and just chuckled slightly.

"Your bags are in your room," Hazuki told me, "Logan, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok," he paused, "Go see your room, Sweetie. I'll come in there in a minute."

"Aiko, would you mind showing your guest where she will be staying?" Hazuki smiled.

"Of course, Mother," Aiko grabbed my hand and led me inside; I was nervous. I didn't want to leave my dad just yet.

The little demon took me to my room, which actually had a view of the pond from a window. It was amazing; I loved it. I saw that my bags and my boxes of stuff were already set to be unpacked in my room.

"This room is amazing..." I looked at Aiko, "Thanks for showing me to my room."

She nodded and walked out, not caring about anything. She probably wanted to go play or whatever. That's what kids that age usually do, right? Not that I care. I just hope she doesn't murder me in my sleep.

I began to take my clothes out of bags and put them into my closet. The closet was a walk-in closet, which I loved. These people had to be rich! My closet already had some clothes stashed in there, and a little note saying "Welcome" on it. They were dresses, which I don't really like to wear, but I suppose it's the thought that counts. I left them there in case I needed to wear one one day, and also out of common courtesy.

I put my jeans, hoodies, and long-sleeve shirts in the closet, and put my shoes in the back where it had shelves. The dresses filled up a half of a row in the closet, while my clothes filled up half of the row across from it. I could feel my OCD kicking in because it bothered me. I needed to fill up the closet.

"Hey, Pumpkin," my dad walked in my room, so I walked out of the closet with a big smile on my face.

"Dad, you have to see this!" he walked over and saw the closet, walking in and looking around.

"You wear dresses?" he snickered.

"No, they're a gift, thank you very much," I chuckled, "It came with note saying 'Welcome' on it. I put my other clothes over here. I organized it. My shoes are in the back on a shelf." I pointed to my shoes; I seemed to get more and more each year.

"A shelf? Looks more like five," my dad counted, teasing me.

"Oh, shush! I love shoes," I laughed.

"Well, hey, grab a sweater and come on. I'm going to enroll you in school here. I think you'll like it," my dad sighed, "I need to get you enrolled before I go back to the station tomorrow."

I frowned, "You have to go tomorrow?"

He hugged me, "I know you don't want me to leave, but I promise you I will always come back. I'm almost done serving my time, and then we can go back home. I promise you. I love you, Maya."

I hated it when my dad had to leave, but that's part of the military life, right? I'm not the only one who endures it. I know he'll be back one day.

In the limo, I sat again. This time it was just me and my dad. We were going to place called "Ouran Private Academy". It was a rich school, and I guess Aiko was enrolled here as well. She was in the elementary section. I'll be in the high school section, a first year student.

I was pulling on the ends of my sleeves. I did that when I got nervous. I had on a Skeleanimals hoodie that had cat ears on the hood. I loved it.

"Here we are, Sir," the car man opened the door for us, and then we set foot towards the main office, wherever that was. My dad seemed to know right where to go. Maybe he attended here at one point?

"I'm here to enroll my daughter," my dad told the man behind the desk. He looked extremely and oddly happy. I found it rather contagious. Everyone else in this school seemed to be weird and crazy or just flat out serious and not fun. At least, I gathered that from the stares I was receiving. Most of the girls looked at me repulsively.

"Oh, hello, you must be Maya Graves," the man shook my hand enthusiastically, making me laugh a little, "You can call me Mr. Suou."

"Hi," I snickered; I will most likely be seeing a lot of him, if I get in trouble here as much as I did back in London.

"I have a student here, Fujioka Haruhi. They agreed to show you around the school while your father and I talk. Is that all right with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. I'd love to see the school. It looks amazing from what I've seen on my way in."

"Fujioka-kun!" Mr. Suou called, and the boy walked in, at least...was he a boy? He looked very feminine. Maybe he was gay, who knows. I could be wrong.

"Hi, you must be Graves-san," he bowed to me, and I awkwardly bowed back.

"No need to call me that, just Maya is ok," I smiled nervously. It felt awkward to be called that, especially because my last name is so morbid.

"Ah, ok, Maya-chan it is then," he smiled sweetly, and thus begun my journey around the school. It looked nice so far, except for the stares I was getting. I refused to wear the uniform those girls were wearing. They were hideous.

"And, this is the 3rd Music Room, where the club that I'm in takes place at, the Host Club. I'm sure you'll hear a lot about it in class. This is where the tour ends," Haruhi went to open the door, and when he did, his face just went blank. I looked past him, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It looked like a forest!

"Is that...a forest?" I laughed strangely, "In a school? How...?"

"Haruhi, you're late." two voices called from inside, and when I looked, they were twins. Very hot twins, may I add.

"What's going on here...?" Haruhi walked in nervously, stepping carefully, and I followed closely behind him.

"Ah, is this a new guest?" a man with no shirt on, blonde hair, and violet eyes bowed down and kissed my hand, handing me a rose. I felt strange. I'm not used to close contact.

I pulled my hand away instinctively, starting at him, "Uhm, I'm very sorry. I'm not used to that kind of close, physical contact."

"You have an accent. Are you British?" he held my face gently, causing me to blush, "That's very cute. I like your eyes."

"Uhm, yes, I'm from London," I gulped backing up, "Sorry, I need to get back to the office where my dad is."

"Strange girl." the twins said as I left. Haruhi followed close behind me, telling those guys that he would be right back.

He took me back to the office, apologizing a lot for the way that man acted. I told him it was no big deal.

"I'll see you later, Maya-chan," he smiled, bowing again, and I awkwardly bowed back again in return.

"You'll get used to it," he laughed, waving as he went back towards the weird place, "See you around."

I sighed and walked back into the office. I saw my dad holding up a girls' uniform, and I flat out told him I refused to wear it. He didn't look surprised at all. Mr. Suou, on the other hand, looked hurt, but it was more humorous than anything. He sulked in a corner and offered to let me wear the guys uniform with a black skirt instead of pants. I reluctantly agreed. This school was definitely going to be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **This chapter is very long! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Maya, Hazuki, Aiko, Serena, and Logan. I do not own the Host Club or Ouran.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Aiko standing over me, staring at me. I jumped, and she laughed slightly, but it sounded more forced than anything. She looked like she was waiting for something.<p>

"What the...? Why are you watching me sleep?" I really was freaked out right now. Who wouldn't be?

"I've been yelling your name for five minutes trying to get you to wake up," she paused, "I even shook your shoulder. You are a really heavy sleeper."

I didn't believe her; I surely would wake up to a demented child right? She could kill me in my sleep. I could see it in her eyes. I'm pretty sure my survival to live reaction would kick in with that thing in my room.

I pushed her out of my room, and I shut the door behind me to head to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, noticing that brown was starting to show at my roots again. I needed to dye it black again. I hated it when my roots showed. Regardless, I ran a straightener through my bangs really fast, and just threw my hair up into a pony tail and pinned back the layers that wouldn't go into it. I didn't feel like messing with it today.

I finished my morning routine and walked into the kitchen. I was starving; I didn't really eat anything yesterday. By now, if I were back in London, Serena would be popping up at my house to drag me out the door. Oh, how I missed her and our crazy adventures.

"Did Mr. Suoh tell you what class you're in?" my dad was leaving this morning; he was dressed up in his army outfit, ready to leave.

"I'm in class 1-A I guess," I shrugged, "I have no idea where it's at, though."

"That kid that showed you around yesterday, if you see him," he paused, choking on a piece of toast, "Ask him if you see him."

"I will," I was holding back a laugh because the look on his face was priceless.

Hazuki brought some food out for me, most likely making herself look good since my dad was leaving. I'm sure it'd be hell when I left. Either way, breakfast was pretty good, until it was time to leave. I hugged my dad for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. I couldn't help but cry a little as he walked out the door. I didn't want him to leave.

"He'll be back," Hazuki sighed, "Now get to school, both of you. Maya, when you get home, I have some chores for you to do, since you're staying here."

"Chores...?" I looked at her and nodded, "Ok."

Hazuki rolled her eyes, and shoved us both out the door. A limo was waiting for us. I still didn't understand why I had chores if they have zillions of maids around the house, but you know, it doesn't matter. Chores aren't exactly the end of the world - I guess. I was more worried about my dad than I was washing dishes.

When Aiko and I got to school, we parted our ways. She went towards the elementary section, and I headed towards the high school part. This place was huge. I had no idea where to go.

"Excuse me, do you know where 1-A is?" the girl in her puffy yellow dress stared me up and down and rolled her eyes, pointing down a hallway.

"It's the last room on your right," she cleared her throat, "Why are you dressed like that? Female students are required to wear this."

She motioned towards her dress, raising an eyebrow. Why was she so concerned about what I was wearing? It's none of her business.

"Because it reminds of a birthday cake," I shrugged and walked off, thanking her as I left.

I found the room she was talking about, and I walked in. I saw Haruhi sitting next to a set of twins with red hair. They weren't that bad looking, if I may say so myself.

"Oh, Maya-chan, you're in this class too?" Haruhi waved to me, and for some reason, I seemed to receive a lot of glares from other female students.

I nodded, waving back to Haruhi, "Mr. Suoh put me in this class, yeah."

The twins looked at me, and walked towards me. They bent down and observed my face, smiled, and stood back up straight.

"You're the girl from yesterday, right?" the one on the right said.

"The one that followed Haruhi to his club?" the one on the left said.

I nodded, feeling self-conscious. Everybody was staring at me. I wasn't used to this sort of treatment or attention whatsoever.

"Guys, leave her alone," Haruhi walked up to us, pulling the twins away, "Sorry, Maya-chan, they like to cause trouble."

I smiled nervously, nodding, "It's ok..."

Haruhi had me sit next to him, which was a seat in the back next to the window. He sat next to me, and one twin sat in front him while the other sat on the other side of him. It was an interesting arrangement.

I was introduced to the class, and some of the students seemed to give me very nasty stares. I don't know why I was getting those stares, but I didn't really care. I kept telling myself that this wasn't a forever thing, and that I would be rescued by Serena and dragged back to London. I could feel that this school was going to be completely different than my old one.

The rest of the class went by quietly. I snuck out my ipod and listened to music the whole class. I already knew what they were learning. My school in London was a few weeks ahead. I dozed off and just stared out the window.

I felt a piece of paper slide onto my desk, and I jumped and turned to look. Haruhi slipped me a note. This was very unusual.

_You should stop by the club room with me after class ends. I promise it won't be like last time, and I'm sure you would enjoy your time there. :)_

Sighing, I decided I might as well. I needed to meet some new people, and the club that he was in seemed to be really popular.

_All right, but I don't remember where it is. Do you mind if you show me again?_

My writing was still sort of sloppy, since I was getting used to the language, but I think he should be able to read it.

I saw him chuckle a little bit, and he nodded to me. I figured that meant that he would wait on me and take me there after class. This should definitely be an interesting day. Anything was better than being bored and not having anybody to talk to for an hour. Maybe if I do actually enjoy my time and don't get freaked out and harrassed like last time I can even go after school. It would be better than going back to the house with the evil lady and her demented daughter.

The teacher went on, discussing different math equations and problems, while I dozed off yet again. The bell finally rang after what felt like an eternity. I can't tell you how many songs I went through. I've listened to McFly, Avenged Sevenfold, Paramore, Within Temptation, and some Breaking Benjamin for the past hour. It's ridiculous. I hate math.

Haruhi waited by the door for me while I put away some of my things. It was a free period. I never had any of those in London, so this was one nice thing about this school. While we walked to the Host Club, Haruhi and I were getting nasty looks. Well, more me than him. I wondered why that was.

"Why is everybody looking like they want to jump on me and beat me until I die?" I whispered to him.

He laughed, seeming to find it funny that'd I ask. Weirdly, though, his laugh was sort of girly. Himself as a whole seemed feminine, though. Maybe he was gay? I guess there's nothing wrong with that.

"The Host Club is very popular here. They're just jealous," he paused, "Don't take it personally; they'll get over it soon."

I nodded, still seeming petrified. I stayed close to him just in case.

"Haruhi-kun, are you headed to the club room?" the girl's face was completely red, and she looked like she could jump on him and take him now; it really was disgusting. Why are the girls here so weird? Don't they have any dignity?

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled, "Are you headed there as well?"

The girl squealed a little, smiling so ridiculously that if Serena was here, she would probably shake her back and forth until she gained her senses as a normal human being.

"Of course, Haruhi-kun," she practically sang, but then she cleared her throat and looked a bit hurt, "Who is this girl...Haruhi-kun?"

I gulped, sensing the fan-girl-mode vibes from the girl coming on. If he didn't answer this sweetly or somehow made an excuse, I would be dead. I would be dragged across the road with my feet tied to a car, and the car would be driven off of a cliff while the other girls ninja-rolled out of the car before it fell off. I would be...dead.

"She's a new student here from London," Haruhi paused, smiling reassuringly to her and her group of other fan-girl fiends, "I'm showing her around the school and introducing her to the Host Club."

"Oh," they looked at me warningly, and I took a step back, waiting for the official pounce that would iniate my doom, "So she's just a new person that doesn't know anybody? That's so sweet of you, Haruhi, to make her feel welcome like that."

"Well, I must be on my way, Ladies," he smiled, "I'll be late if I don't leave now. I'll see you guys there."

"See you later, Haruhi-kun!" they squealed and waved bye and Haruhi and I walked off.

"They're scary..." I told him, "How do you handle them?"

"It really does take getting used to," he sighed, "They make me tired every day."

I laughed, imagining Serena's reaction from home, "I imagine. I thought I was going to die."

"You're very different from most girls here," he paused, "Are all girls in London like that?"

"Every person is different," I sighed, looking at him, "The people I hung out with in London wouldn't act like that around a guy they really liked, regardless if they were a Host or not."

He nodded, "I see."

"Yeah, I really miss it back in London," I frowned, remembering my dad leaving this morning.

"Why'd you move to Japan?" he seemed really curious.

"I'm originally from the United States," he seemed surprised when I mentioned this, "But my dad got stationed in London when I was six, so we moved there. Now he's stationed over here in Japan," as I talked he listened intently, not interrupting me at all, "My mom left when I was little, or I'd still be with her. Every time we move it seems like I get stuck staying with some other person that my dad somehow knows."

"Wow," he looked down sadly, "I'm sorry; that must be really hard to live like that."

"It's ok. I'm used to it, but I worry every day about my dad and if he's ok," I smiled, "Let's change the subject now. I'm getting sad."

He nodded, and we continued walking towards the club room. When we reached the door, I gulped and watched as his hand slowly turned the door handle. The rose petals that got thrown at us made me jump. I started to pick them out of my hair annoyingly. Why rose petals? It's just...ugh.

"Oh, Haruhi," Tamaki ran up to him, engulfing him a huge hug, "I've missed you today!"

"Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi growled, "Let go of me."

When he let go of Haruhi reluctantly, complaining a little, he noticed that I was behind him. He didn't approach me like he did yesterday. Instead, he bowed.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable yesterday," he paused, looking up at me sweetly with a charming look on his face, "Hime-sama." (Hime is princess in Japanese)

I sighed, rolling my eyes. This guy will never learn, will he? Women do like sweet men, yes, but oh my goodness. He takes it way too far.

"You're forgiven," I flat out said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

He smiled really big, standing back up straight, "Let me introduce to you to everyone."

I nodded, uncrossing my arms. He pointed to each person in the room, explaining them a little bit as he went on.

"Kyouya is the one with the computer over there; he's the cool type," he emphasized the word cool with finger-quotes; this made me smile.

"The one holding the bunny is Honey-sempai; he's the Lolita Type," he smiled, pointing over to a table where the so-called Honey-sempai and a tall, tan-skinned man sat eating cake, "He's a third-year here, and he loves cake."

"He's a third year?" my eyes grew wide, watching the small man eat cake.

The twins patted my back, "Indeed, he is."

I jumped, turning around and looking at the twins, holding my chest, "You scared me," I laughed, "Sorry."

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru," Tamaki shooed them off, "They cause trouble, and like to pull pranks. Watch out for them."

"We're the Little Devil Type," the put their arms around each other, pulling an act that seemed to make them appear gay; I couldn't help but blush slightly. What was this place?

"Haruhi-kun," Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "is the Natural Type. He's very sincere, and he's easy to talk to. He's naturally good at what he does."

Haruhi shrugged his arm off and walked off with a plate of cake, which he sat down in front of Honey-sempai. Honey-sempai gave her a side-hug and thanked her what seemed like a million times before he quickly dug into his dessert. This made me smile.

"And I," I gasped as Tamaki was suddenly really close to my face with a rose; I took it, and he put his arm around me, gesturing to everybody in the room, "am the founder of this club. My name is Tamaki; I'm a second year. I'm known as the Prince Type."

"And he's obnoxious," Haruhi sighed, pulling me away from Tamaki, "Tamaki, you're making her feel uncomfortable again."

I gulped, looking around the room. This whole place really was overwhelming, but I think I liked it. They seemed like good people, regardless of their weirdness. Maybe I should stay?

"Sorry, Hime-sama," Tamaki put his hand to is forehead dramatically.

"Here," Haruhi pulled me over to a table, "You should be my customer today, just to get used to the place."

I smiled, nodding, "Ok."

What's a customer? I shook my head, confused. I guess I would find out sooner or later.

Before I knew it, people started piling in, paying the man called Kyouya money to sit with their favorite host. I guess that's what a customer was. People started sitting around Haruhi and me even. The girl from earlier came in, and she saw me. I swear she about crapped her pants when she did.

"Are you Haruhi's customer?" she asked me; I simply nodded in reply, mentally preparing myself for a running escape if I were to get threatened.

She didn't look very pleased, but she dealt with it. I was quietly wondering to myself if I'd pay for it later. I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm very sorry that I took awhile to update! Things have gotten extremely hectic at work. This chapter takes a bit of a different turn. I don't really know to explain it, but yeah. The next chapter will definitely be interesting. Any suggestions or ideas? :) I may edit this story in the future some time. R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone but my OCs.

* * *

><p>The next few days went by all right, despite the face that Hazuki was becoming more and more of an evil and crazy bitch each day. I was beginning to dread staying there; I wish I knew somebody I could stay all night with when I couldn't stand being there. If my dad knew how she actually acted, I think he would take me away from there as quick as possible, like ninja-fast.<p>

I got up for school that day, throwing my hair in a messy bun with my bangs framing my face. When I got there, I realized it was early. That was odd for me, seeing as I was never at school early. It was only seven, but it felt later.

_Oh well, _I sighed._ I guess I will eat breakfast at school or something and then go to class and take a nap before school starts._

I made my way towards the cafeteria, taking note on how empty it was. Rich people really are super lazy it seems. I ordered a simple breakfast - cereal. The cooks gave me odd looks but it's all good. It sounded amazing right now, and I wasn't that hungry, so it was perfect.

I took a seat at the first table by myself, eating my Fruity Pebbles and listening to my iPod. New Found Glory really was a good band. I loved them.

I gave my bowl to the dishwasher, and I made my way to the classroom. It was 7:15, and it was still insanely early. I couldn't take it any more. I was so bored.

I practically flopped my head down on my desk, moaning out of boredom. I listened to music some more, and I passed out asleep. Eventually I was woken up by one of the twins, Kaoru. I could tell them apart by their voices and the way they talked. It was pretty easy. I don't see how people can't tell them apart.

"It's too early," I whined, kicking my feet at nothing.

"Class is about to start," Haruhi smacked me on the head with one of his books, and I held my head, fake-crying.

"You're so mean," I sniffed, sitting up and accepting the glares reluctantly from the surrounding girls in the class. They still petrified me, but I couldn't do much about their evil stares.

The teacher walked in and took attendance. After he said my name, I resumed the song playing on my iPod and listened to more music. I was still ahead in class, so it sucked.

Once it got to my free period, I yawned and stood up, ready to go to the club. I wanted cake, so I decided I would be Hunny's customer today.

"Maya-chan!" Hunny tackled me in a hug as I approached his table, and I sat down and enjoyed my slice of chocolate cake. It was amazingly good.

I never wanted the club to end, but I knew it had to eventually. I didn't want to go home. I stayed as long as I could, until ever customer was gone.

"It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home, Maya-chan?" Tamaki looked at me concerned because it was getting dark.

"I'll be fine," I sighed, standing up and brushing fake-dirt off my clothes, "I just don't feel like going home today."

"Why not?" Hunny bounced up next to me with his Usa-chan, giving me a cute glance.

I didn't really know what to say, so I shrugged like an idiot. I probably looked ridiculous right now, but I didn't care. That house was evil. I think some creepy evil spirits possess them or whatever.

Haruhi gave me a look, knowing something was up I assumed, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, Kyouya and Haruhi eyeing me suspiciously.

I dragged my feet back to the house, freaking out about walking in the door. I still had my "chores" to do, which basically consisted of me doing the housework and the maids hanging out and getting drunk down in the basement. I had to clean up after them too.

"Maya!" Hazuki screamed my name as I shut the door.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I looked up at her politely, hoping not to get yelled at again.

"Where the hell do you think you've been?" she shouted, picking me up by my arms off the floor.

_This is new._ I thought to myself, hoping she wouldn't hit me. _She smells like alcohol. That's never a good sign, is it?_

My eyes grew large as she brought my face closer to hers. "Where. Were. You?"

"I was with my friends..." I bit my lip as I saw her hand come close to my face. Then I felt the impact.

"You filthy slut. I wish I never agreed to let you stay at my house!" she growled (literally), "You're father is nothing but a useless asshole anyway! And you're good for nothing here! Nobody loves you. Your mother didn't even love you enough to stay!"

That got me. It hurt more than anything. Nobody ever talked to me like that before, let alone hit me. I had to get away from here; it was official. I ran out the door, not bothering to put my shoes back on. It was raining outside, very hard. And the clouds were beginning to light up, which meant it was about to storm.

I didn't know where anybody lived, but there was a park somewhere around here where I could take shelter. They have those weird tube things you can crawl in. I decided to run even faster, hoping nobody I knew would see me.

Did my mother really not love me? Is that why she left me? My father was definitely not useless. He was a US soldier for crying out loud! He fought for so many people to live great lives. But what about my mom? I don't remember anything about her...

I stopped running to catch my breath and brought my hand up to my face, breathing heavy and crying hysterically. My cheek still tingled and it hurt when I touched it. I winced and fell to my knees, more exhausted than I realized. I was in a puddle but I didn't care.

"Maya-chan?" I gasped, looking up at a limo that was stopped right next to me.

"T-Tamaki-s-sempai?" I hiccuped, trying to stand up and runaway, but he jumped out of the car and grabbed me from behind to stop me.

"What happened?" he immediately asked.

I shook my head, refusing to talk and just cried even harder. I couldn't look at anybody right now; I couldn't talk; I couldn't do anything by cry.

He turned me around and let me cry on his shoulder. I must have passed out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in some foreign bedroom. It looked as big as a house, and the walls were red with gold trim. It was actually very pretty.

I sat up groggily, my eyes and cheeks felt puffy and swollen. I must've been a sight to look at.

"Miss, how are you feeling?" I looked to the side to see a maid - actually doing their job.

"Water?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of puffiness.

"Of course, I'll be right back," the maid bowed and left the room to get me a glass of water. I would definitely thank her later.

I stood up out of bed, noticing I was in some sort of nightgown. It was white and made of what felt like satin. Not something I would normally wear, but I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tamaki walked in with Kyouya following shortly behind him. Tamaki walked up and hesitated before he gave me a hug. I smiled at that, but gave him a hug back.

"Th-Thanks," I suttered, "for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," he suddenly looked very serious, "but what exactly happened?"

I guess I didn't really have a choice but to tell him what happened. I explained to him my dad being a soldier for the US Army and how I had to stay with Hazuki and her demented daughter, and how horrible it was there.

He looked exasperated, comparing me to Cinderella, and talked about how I should stay with him, until Kyouya informed him on how I would feel more comfortable staying with a girl instead of a boy.

They looked at me suddenly, and I flinched, taking a step back. They looked like they had a plan.

"If we tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell a living soul, or I will make your life a living hell," Kyouya backed me into a corner with the most evil stare in the whole entire world. I nodded very fast, promising I would die if I told anybody.

"Haruhi, isn't a boy..." Tamaki started. I looked at them confused.

"I thought he was gay?" Kyouya sighed, looking slightly amused.

"No, he's a she. Haruhi is a girl who is paying off a debt by acting as a boy and being a host at our club," he explained, "If I talk to my father, I can arrange for you to stay there with her and her father, and they would in-turn be your legal guardians."

I nodded, confused, but sort of understood? I don't know. But I guess I'd be staying there instead. I wonder if my father would allow that.

"What about my dad?" I asked, "He really likes Hazuki-san..."

I cringed as I said her name, but I really didn't know how my father would react about that. I don't even know how it would be possible for me to stay with Haruhi instead. Wouldn't they need proof that Hazuki actually acts like she does when she's around me? I would have to talk to my father personally, wouldn't I? I may not see him for ages. I so wish Serena was here...


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** I'm updating this story from my laptop. I'll try to write some more here in the next week or so. I should be home on Wednesday. Currently I'm on vacation out of state. I wrote this story on the way to the campground, and they have wifi! Yay :D I love RVs. I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short and nyeh. I didn't mean for it to be...I thought it would be more exciting. I guess I zoned out or something...I was half asleep. Haha (: If you notice anything weirdly written let me know! I get strange when I'm tired and out of it. The next chapter is going to be awesome, though! Kyouya's private pool. Maybe some romance will start to develop? We'll have to wait and see ;)

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs, and that is all.

* * *

><p>I went to school the next day, taking the liberty of staying at Tamaki's mansion again. I was extremely tired and worn out, and I knew Hazuki was going to flip out on me the second I walked back into that house, and I bet my dad already knows and isn't very happy either.<p>

Tamaki cleaned and dried my uniform, and his dad got me another pair of school shoes that I wore. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail, bangs, of course, framing my face. I hated pinning my bangs back. I liked to "hide" behind my hair I guess you could say, especially when I was nervous.

I sighed, laying my head on my desk. I didn't have my iPod today. I felt naked. The stares I got from the other students was even more deathly today. Maybe they heard I stayed at Tamaki's house the last couple nights? _Oh shit..._I groaned inwardly, kicking my feet in frustration. _I'm so going to get my ass kicked by some hired ninja assassin._

"Hey, who's that little girl?" I looked up out of curiosity, and my eyes about popped out of my head. It was Aiko.

_No, no, no, no!_ I was mentally freaking out. I saw Haruhi walking in the other door, and I jumped up, grabbed her hand, and dashed out the door down the hallway.

"Maya-chan, what's wrong?" I stopped to catch my breath and let go of her hand, looking at her with bug eyes.

"My-My...my guardian's little kid," I took a breath, "Was looking in the classroom for me. She's a demented little demon! And I can't let her see me. There's no way."

"That was Hazuki's kid?" Haruhi looked at me confused.

I nodded, "Her name is Aiko."

Haruhi nodded, taking in the information, "Tamaki talked to me yesterday about you staying with me."

I nodded, "I mean, if you don't have room or don't want me to, it's ok. They just kind of threw that idea out there, and I didn't have any room to speak."

She shook her head, "No, no, no, really, I don't mind at all. It'd be nice to have another girl in the house with me."

She smiled, taking my hand and leading me back to the classroom, "We need to get back before we're late to class."

I tried to pull back, pouting and not wanting Aiko to see me, but she was persistent and dragged me down the hallway.

"It'll be all right, Maya-chan," Haruhi laughed, "She's probably back in her class by now."

"You don't know that child! She's just," I sighed, throwing my other hand in the air dramatically, "Ugh!"

She laughed, pushing open the classroom doors, "See? No Aiko. Now go sit down."

I pouted, went to my seat, and reluctantly sat down. The teacher was already in there, preparing the lesson.

"Ah," he saw me, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "A little better, I suppose. Thank you for asking, Sensei."

"That's good to hear! I got a copy of our lesson and yesterday's homework here for you," he walked over and sat it on my desk for me.

"Ah, thanks!" I smiled politely.

"No problem, just turn it in to me by Friday," he patted me on the head and headed back to the podium, "Now let's get started!"

The teacher took attendance and began the lecture. Of course, I zoned out. I took a few notes here and there, but that was about it. I was ready for club after school. I was going to sit with Haruhi again today, maybe Hunny later on for the cake. He was sweet to talk to also. He's a lot more mature than he seems.

Class finally ended, and I followed the twins and Haruhi to the club. Haruhi and I talked the way there. She seemed really nice; I really didn't know how she didn't mind a stranger staying at her house. I'd have to talk to her about it.

I sat with Haruhi, noticing that girl from a couple days ago was still giving me dirty looks, but this time...if looks could kill, I would so be dead. I cringed at the thought of different death scenarios going through my mind.

"What's wrong, Maya-chan?" Haruhi asked me.

I shook my head, "N-Nothing."

She didn't look convinced, but she didn't push it out of me. She continued to talk to her other customers while I zoned out. I walked up to Kyouya once my time was up and went over to Hunny to get some cake.

"Maya-chan!" Hunny jumped up and tackle-hugged me; I almost fell over, but I couldn't help but laugh.

I patted him on the head, "Hi, Hunny-sempai!"

"How are you, Maya-chan?" he held onto his Usa-chan (stuffed rabbit), looking up at me all cutely, "I heard about what happened. Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded, "A little bit, yeah. Thank you for asking, Hunny-sempai."

The club finally ended, and I waited until everybody left. Haruhi walked up to me and smiled, "Do you want to stay the night, Maya-chan?"

I hesitated but nodded, smiling slightly, "Sure."

"Great! You can meet my dad and we can get to know each other better," she smiled and seemed really excited; did she really not care about me staying there? She hardly knows me.

That was that. She and I headed out, and I didn't want to go back to Hazuki's house, so I just went straight to Haruhi's house. She said something about how tomorrow they were supposed to go to Kyouya-san's private pool and I was supposed to go. That should be interesting, right?

"Oh, Haruhi-chan!" I jumped at the sound of Haruhi's name; the person who called it was male but sounded...feminine.

A man in a dress walked through the front door, and he caught sight of me and stopped. His eyes grew big and immediately I was crushed under some weight.

"Father! Don't scare our guests! It's rude!" Haruhi pulled her father off of me.

"Oh, but Haruhi~" he sniffed, putting his finger to his mouth dramatically, "You actually made a friend that's a girl! Your father is so proud!" he hugged her from the side, rubbing his head on hers and talking about how precious she was and everything. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Father...you're embarrassing me," Haruhi pushed him aside, "I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to help, Maya-chan? I apologize for my father's behavior."

I waved my hand, "It's no big deal. My dad gets dramatic like that sometimes."

"Ah," her dad walked up to me, "So your name is Maya-chan? Ah, so cute. Is it American?"

I nodded, "I'm originally from the US, but I haven't been there since I was little. I grew up mostly in London."

His eyes got big, "Ohhh, that's amazing! Ah, I'm so sorry. I'm being rude. You may call me Ranka! I heard about you from Haruhi yesterday."

I nodded, "I'm sorry to intrude like this."

He shook his head, "No need to apologize. I completely understand, and you're welcome to stay here any time. I don't mind at all."

I smiled, "Thank you so much, Ranka-san."

He gave me a hug again and Haruhi pulled him off of me and scolded him for suffocating their guests. I could already tell I would love it here. It was so lively, and it reminded me of Serena's family. I missed it so much over there...but I was really starting to like Japan. Not everyone over here is bad. I've met some nice people, right? Like Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi-chan and Ranka-san. Sure, Hazuki was a demented bitch, but I knew deep down that everything would end up ok. Everything would be fixed. Maybe Ranka-san could become my legal guardian while my dad is away? I hope so anyway.

"Earth to Maya-chaaann..." I blinked really quickly, noticing a hand in front of my face waving up and down.

"Ah-hah! Sorry, I spaced out," I smiled, stood up, and followed Haruhi to the kitchen. I wonder what we were going to cook.


End file.
